Last Waltz
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: Just let me dance with you, one last time, and this time we'll make it last forever...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Me no own. Everything named under Sunrise and CLAMP. Except the plot, of course. That's the only thing that I can own in this fic!_

_**Warning: **__If you're the kind of person who doesn't like character deaths, go away. I love making those things._

_**Author's Notes: **__Another one done! I got inspired to write this fic because of our prom night. And due to the twisted mind I have, it turned out to be a SuzaLulu fic._

_**Extra Notes**__:MUST READ In this twisted world that I made of, Ashford's Clubhouse is situated near a cliff overlooking the sea, Rolo's nowhere to be seen, Lelouch dumped Shirley, and Nunnally is living is Pendragon with the other royalties of Britannia._

* * *

Last Waltz

By: Syaoran's Sakura

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

"What the heck are you guys trying to make me wear?!"

Lelouch glared furiously as Rivalz and Suzaku forced him to wear the black Victorian style gown that they held moments ago. Outside the dressing room Milly laughed

"Relax, Lelouch! We're having a costume ball so you must look your best!" she giggled, followed by a loud Thrashing as Lelouch struggles inside. "I can pick a costume on my own!" he yelled.

"Frankly I don't trust your fashion sense, Lelouch. I know you won't attend the ball and sneak off somewhere, right?"

Lelouch shoved his two "attendants" out. "I can manage on my own, thanks!" he said grimly before slamming the door.

Suzaku let out a sigh before turning to the president. "Well, president, I should get change." He said while walking to the door, before adding, "after all, the prince should be there to welcome his princess, right?" he mischievously grinned. 

The fan girl inside Milly screamed.

* * *

After an hour of struggling with the gown Lelouch grunted as he placed the wig on his head. 

"Hey what's taking you so long, Lelouch? Do you need any help?" Suzaku asked outside. 

"No, I'm fine." He answered. Sighing softly, Lelouch took one last look at the mirror before turning away. Opening the door, he almost fell when Milly glomped him. Around them the student council members burst out laughing. 

Lelouch push the giggling Milly aside. "Are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled as he sat up, looking down, he failed to notice a hand held out for him. 

"Here, let me help you up." Lelouch knew it was Suzaku's voice, but when he looks up he can't help but stare. Suzaku was wearing a white knight's outfit. 

"Looks like our prince and the princess got caught in their moment." Kallen sarcastically grinned. Beside Nina and Shirley blushed furiously, bringing Lelouch back to reality and instantly letting go of Suzaku's hand. 

"Okay! Now that everyone is ready…"Milly happily announced. "Let's get the party started!" 

Lelouch groaned. This is going to be a looong night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he said that it wills a looong night, Lelouch didn't expect it to be "that" long. It was only 9 in the evening but it already felt ages for him. 

During the night many guys trying to dance him thinking he was a girl. And all of them met instant refusal from the "mysterious princess" as they would call him. The thought made Lelouch groan in disgust. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt atop on her shoulder. "Care for a dance, Princess?" 

Lelouch instantly turned to bat the head away, a frown on his face. 

Suzaku pouted "Just one dance?" 

Lelouch glared daggers at him. "I'm not playing games with you, Suzaku. I'm not joking this time." 

"Please?" The green-eyed boy pleaded, using his secret weapon as his last resort. 

"Oh, alright." Lelouch grudgingly took Suzaku's outstretched hand. He let a deep sigh as Suzaku happily led him to the hall. 

Damn those green puppy-dog eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Milly giggled as she watched Suzaku and Lelouch sway in the ballroom below. Beside her stood Shirley. 

"They do really complement each other, don't you think?" the captain absent-mindedly asked. 

"W-well yes, they do…" Shirley hesitantly answered. She watched the pair with sad eyes. 

"Have you told Lelouch that you like him?" Milly turned to her. 

"Yes, But he said that he doesn't like me back." 

"But you do love Lelouch, right?" 

"Yes, of course but… he told me himself that he love someone else."  
Milly smiled at Shirley's honesty. "Are you angry with Suzaku for stealing your Lulu's heart?" 

Shirley blushed. "No! Of course not! Although…" Her face became serious. "If I ever see Lulu cry, I'll never forgive him." 

Milly laughed at Shirley's threat. "I doubt it. Lelouch will never cry in front of other people." They turned to watch the couple dance again. 

* * *

From behind the shadows CC held a sorrowful smile. "I wonder about that, Milly." She murmured. "Or Suzaku will be the one to cry tonight…" she walked back to the shadows. 

"I wonder who will cry tonight, Lelouch's last night alive…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After what seemed to be an endless waltz to Lelouch he was pulled outside by the still smiling Suzaku to the cliff not far from the school. Around them everything seemed to glow as the full moon shone on them. 

For a moment they stood there, watching the horizon and listening to the wave hitting the shore until Suzaku broke the silence. "Um, Lelouch, I've wanted to tell you this ever since I saw you again… but I never got the chance back then… I love-" 

"Don't say it." Lelouch hotly cut him off. "Don't go saying something you don't really mean." 

"How can you be so sure I don't mean it?! What make, you think that I'm lying?! "Or-" 

This time Lelouch cut him off with a kiss. 

Still holding Suzaku's face he softly said. "How long do you think I waited just for a chance to tell you that? I love you, too, Suzaku. I love you very much. It's just that…" He looked down, arms going slack. "I don't you to grieve when I ... when I die." 

"What-what are you talking about?" Suzaku's stricken eyes looked at him. 

The prince took a deep breath. "The king discovered that I am zero. And since zero killed Clovis and foiled his plans, my father decided that I should die, seeing that I'm Britannia's number one enemy. They are holding something very important to me as hostage so that I won't resist. They scheduled my execution at dawn tomorrow morning." 

"Who's that hostage? Nunnally? Then I'll go to area 9 right away and protect her! You can't yourself die so easily!" 

"Cornelia's protecting Nunnally out o admiration for my mother."

"Then who is it?!" Suzaku pleaded. "You still have an unfinished business here, Lelouch! What about the rebellion that-" 

"For whom do you think I'm doing the rebellion for?!" Lelouch finally snapped. "Who do you think is more important to me besides Nunnally?! It's you, Suzaku! You're the hostage!" 

Lelouch felt the hand on his shoulder soften their hold as Suzaku let the words sink in. He-he's a hostage… Someone used to push Lelouch to his death... "Then let me die." The knight firmly said. 

Amethyst eyes went wide. "When the hell are you talking about, Suzaku?" 

"I can't let you die, Lelouch. Nunnally still needs you and besides." He pulled the prince in an embrace. "I will never, ever, forgive myself for being unable to protect you." He finished with a sad smile. 

"Idiot." Lelouch softly pounded against his chest. "I can't live without you, Suzaku." 

For a moment silence fell on them. There they stayed, in each other's arms, reveling in the feeling of one's arms around the other. Inside the ball continued, this time with another waltz. 

Smiling softly, Suzaku said to the prince in his arms, "Hey, Lelouch, please let me dance with you again." 

Amethyst eyes looked up. "Can't we just stay this way until then? 

Still smiling, Suzaku held him at arm's length. "Just let me dance with you, Lelouch, one last time," Emerald eyes turned to the sea, "and this time," then started into deep violet-eyes, 

"We'll make, it last forever." 

Lelouch, finally understanding Suzaku's thought, gently took his hand. "Yes, let make it last forever." He said with a smile. 

And so, the knight gently held his prince in his arms, swaying with the music as the waves continued to weave their own kind of music. The prince, smiling ever so softly, slowly maneuvered his partner to the cliff's edge… 

And as the waltz reached its end…

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__There you have it. And now, please review! I will appreciate it deeply._


End file.
